General Chén
"I know I like General ''Chén, but if this guy works as one of those characters who lives in Inkwell Isle with an Asian personality... well, at least he doesn't get any stereotypical looks like in cartoons that were seen in the past, like mostly in the 1920s. No bucktooth, no slit eyes, just looking like Vietnamese cup... except General Chén's a male, and a cup, like Cuphead and Mugman." --Su Ji-Hoon, Tunnel Cups '''General Chén' (Vietnamese : Đại Tướng Chén),also known as Mr. Chén ,is a Vietnamese cupman general of both North Vietnamese Army (or the People's Army of Vietnam) and the National Liberation Front for South Vietnam (or the Viet Cong), a friendly cupman general of Cuphead, Mugman and many Cuphead bosses, the first cupman guerrilla member who lives in Inkwell Isle, a patriotic defender of Vietnam, a Vietnamese cupman general who once served for the People's Army of Vietnam in the Vietnam War and the first cup guerilla member who serves for Cuphead, Mugman, Yamato Kappu, Lewis Cuper, Ms. Chalice, Team Magic School Bus, the Eds, the Equestria Girls, the Girl Union, the Kids Next Door, the Nick Jr. Girls, the Preschool Girls, the Sonic Alliance, the Team Fortress Union, the rest of the Buttertoast Alliance, Su Ji-Hoon and all of his friends. In World War III, he is very loveable for his Vietnamese culture and Vietnamese patriotic traditions that he could join Cuphead, Mugman and Ms. Chalice to start ambushing the Devil's minions by his guerilla tactics like what the Viet Cong did, he was called as Ngài Chén (could be translated into English : Mr. Chén) or Comrade Chén for his personality, but he will also eliminate South Vietnam (because of his hate on South Vietnam on its crimes in the Vietnam War and what it had done to his comrades and to the innocent Vietnamese people by massacres that are done by and the ducangers in South Vietnam) and kill Ngo Dinh Diem for liberate the Saigon (later known as Ho Chi Minh City) and love his country. Also, he is very defensive in respecting Vietnamese patriotic traditions and all of the Vietnamese national heroes, but most of all, he would respect former President Ho Chi Minh and he like all the victories that Vietnam has in past wars against invaders. He is based on a 50s/60s/70s cartoon-styled cupman when he was born and became a soldier serving for both the People's Army of Vietnam and the National Liberation Front for South Vietnam from the Vietnam War, but when he become a general of People's Army of Vietnam (as North Vietnamese Army), he will be turned into a 2000s/10s cartoon-styled cupman unlike both Cuphead and Mugman by unknown magic from Inkwell Isle. Also,he will not have a cup handle because of his looks based on a Vietnamese traditional cup and can be able to speak Vietnamese,so he lived in both North Vietnam and Socialist Republic of Vietnam. In the year 1958, he was born in Haiphong but he was being abandoned to live in the streets so that would make him fear. Later, a Vietnamese adult female human named Đỗ Thị Diệu Tiết founded and adopted him as he is a adopted member of the Đỗ Thị family, so she would carry him to her house to take care of him after her husband died by someone murdered her husband. When she was carrying him to her house, he met a 12-year-old daughter named Đỗ Thị Xuân Luyến and he becomes a adopted cupman member of her family. Soon, he was being taken care of by Diệu Tiết and Xuân Luyến when he was an adopted son of her family. History Last saying in during 21th Century South Vietnamese coup 'If you were a Rubyist or traitor,you will be not freedom fighter that Vietnamese people will overthrow and don't like you. If you are not a Rubyist,you will become national hero for your people and for new hope of National Liberation Front for South Vietnam. Everyone,we will stronger and overthrow Ngo Dinh Diem in this time. Freedom for Inkwell Isle and fight Army of the Republic of Vietnam for Vietnamese people ! ' --General Chén to his Provisional People's Army in his base, The Cup Shard.Category:Characters Category:Vietnamese (characters) Category:Vietnamese Characters Category:Viet Cong Characters Category:Viet Cong Members Category:Males Category:North Vietnamese Characters Category:USRAC War Survivors